callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
F2000
The F2000 is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It has a high rate of fire, but a large amount of recoil as well. In-game Singleplayer In singleplayer, the F2000 is seen used by police in No Russian, and is found with a Thermal Scope in the levels Estate Takedown, Wetwork, The Enemy Of My Enemy, and The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday. The EGLM grenade launcher computer system is not usable, although the M203 is. In singleplayer, it has two different types of Red Dot Sights. One version of the weapon, the F2000 Scoped, uses a Red Dot Sight whose appearance is based on the standard F2000 telescopic sight. The second, the F2000 Red Dot Sight, uses the Red Dot Sight seen on most of the other weapons. The version seen in game seems to be based on the F2000 Tactical, with MIL-STD Picatinny Rails on the top in place of the optic and fire-control computer. The F2000 in singleplayer has almost no recoil at all, and a high rate of fire making it much more effective than it's multiplayer counterpart. Multiplayer In multiplayer, it is unlocked at Level 60 (Major General II). Even though this rifle is a bullpup it has an obnoxiously high recoil. This high vertical recoil makes it difficult to kill targets at medium and long range. Firing in bursts is essential at range. It is one of the more unused weapons due to its high unlock level and recoil, generally only showing up with those who have recently unlocked it. While the F2000 has the highest rate of fire of all of the assault rifles, many players compare this weapon to the TAR-21 though it is considered as a weaker variant as the TAR 21 has a more manageable rate of fire, more damage per second and lower recoil. Its inaccuracy can make it difficult to get headshots intentionally, though the vertical recoil will usually yield accidental headshots if aiming for the chest or neck. The F2000 is a very deadly weapon in the right hands, as it is very accurate at long ranges if one single shots. The F2000 has little to no recoil when single shotting. It is also one of the best close range weapons, being the most effective in maps such as Terminal and Rust. Due to its rate of fire, the F2000 burns through magazines and ammunition reserves rather quickly, and it also has a fairly slow reload time. Its high rate of fire, however, means that the F2000 can be extremely efficient firing from the hip or aiming at close range targets, as with other high-fire-rate weapons. Paired with steady aim, the F2000 becomes a deadly hipfire weapon. The ACOG scope is not recommended as it increases the already high recoil, making it difficult to use automatically. Weapon attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *Holographic Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Gallery File:F2000 6.png|The F2000 File:F2000iron_6.png|The F2000's ironsight File:f2000rds_6.png|F2000 with its standard scope. File:F2000rdsiron_6.png|Aiming down the F2000 scope Trivia *The Veteran II Challenge for the F2000 is different from every other Veteran II, due to not only the gun name changing but adding the manufacturer's name to the emblem (instead of just F2000 it is FN 2000). *When the enemy team in multiplayer activates an EMP, the F2000's Red Dot Sight will still work. *The serial number on the F2000 is 025960. *The F2000 is one of the only guns that gets fully covered by camouflage. *No Russian and Loose Ends are the only times in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 where the F2000 can be seen with a regular red dot sight instead of its unique one. *The F2000, along with the M4A1, and M16A4 are the only guns that allow its user to see the heartbeat sensor when they have switched to the masterkey (shotgun attachment). *The F2000's pick-up icon shows a "Scope Cover" attached even without a scope or RDS. *After picking up an F2000, the charging handle is pulled back. Video thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Bullpup-Configurated